The memory capacity requirements of computers in general, and servers in particular, are increasing rapidly due to various trends such as 64-bit processors and operating systems, multi-core processors, virtualization, etc. However, other industry trends such as higher memory bus speeds and small form factor machines, etc. are reducing the number of memory module slots in such systems. Thus, a need exists in the industry for large capacity memory circuits to be used in such systems.
However, there is also an exponential relationship between a capacity of monolithic memory circuits and a price associated therewith. As a result, large capacity memory modules may be cost prohibitive. To this end, the use of multiple smaller capacity memory circuits is a cost-effective approach to increasing such memory capacity.